YuGiOh! GX: Mysteries of Dimensions
by drizzztdourden
Summary: Follow the adventures of my OC, Donavan, as he enters Duel Academy and learn about his mysterious past, and eventually learn the shocking truths. The truth lies within the Mysteries of Dimensions. OCxOC Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx- The Mysteries of Dimensions- Chapter I

A young, dark haired male, walks down the street towards his destiny. He comes to a brief halt to acknowledge the towering building where he would take his entrance exam. "Finally, I can begin to take back what was taken from me." Donavan whispers to himself.

"I will summon my Don Zaloog!" A beautiful blonde haired girl exclaimed.

An assassin like figure with two guns appeared on the field.

'Hmm, maybe I should check this duel out.' Donavan thought. 'She is impressive, and in more ways than one.' He pondered.

"Do you think that weak thing will win you the duel?" Questioned an obnoxious boy with a shaved head.

"Well, the last time I checked, Don Zaloog has a higher attack than your Mystic Swordsman Lv. 2! And that's not all, when I inflict damage to your life points with Don, his effect kicks in!" The girl informed her opponent. "Now, Don Zaloog, attack his monster!"

'Nice moves, now that kid will not only lose 500 life points, but he will lose a card from hand as well,' Donavan looked on impressed.

"Hah! You fell right into my trap! Activate my facedown trap, Skull Dice!" The boy replied, shaking with excitement.

A demon appeared, and a dice was rolled onto the field.

"That will never work, you have to roll a 6 to destroy my Don Zaloog!" The girl replied confidently.

"Oh yea, watch me!" He replied rather annoyingly.

As the dice roll came to a halt, those watching became silent. The dice showed six dots.

"What, that is cheap!" The girl responded amazed. "There is no way you rolled a six!"

"Haha you n00b! You are going down!" The boy practically screamed. He continued his hyperactive behavior, annoying Donavan.

'His obnoxiousness is only exceeded by his luck' Donavan humored.

Don Zaloog forwarded his attack towards the miniature swordsman, only to be hacked down by his adversary.

"Hmm," The blonde moaned, "I guess I'll just have to pass." She looked at the life point count, 3000 for her, 900 for him. Even though her field was empty, she felt very confident as her opponent had only Mystic Swordsman and a facedown.

"Now, it is time to end this duel!" The boy yelled. "At your end phase, I will activate Sixth Sense, and I will call the numbers five and six!"

Once again, the dice rolled, and it came up as a five. A look of amazement came across the girl's face, and likewise a look of satisfaction crossed her opponent's.

"Hehe, game over for you! I will sacrifice my mystic swordsman for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

A large monster appeared, and as it breathed, an icy gust became visible.

"Then, I will activate Premature Burial for my Mystic Swordsman Lv. 2! I will attack, and that's game!" The boy exclaimed victoriously.

The girl's life point gauge dropped to zero.

"That was a good duel," The girl admitted. "Good luck to you on your entrance exam, and I look forward to seeing you at the academy."

The boy blushed and ran off. "By the way, my name is Joe!" He yelled back as he ran.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing how you were just defeated by that lucky kid," Donavan commented. "I'd just like to say that I was impressed by your skills. My name is Donavan by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, mine is Anna." She responded with a sweet smile across her face. "I suppose you will be taking the exam as well?"

"I sure will, do you want to head over to the arena?" Donavan inquired. "It should be about time for the exams to begin." He reasoned

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," Anna said as she realized how long her duel had taken.

"So where are you from?" Donavan asked her.

"I am originally from here in Japan, but we moved to the United States a few years ago. I decided to return here to enroll in Duel Academy to become the best duelist I can." She responded

"That is cool, I have lived in the United States all of my life, but I decided to come here for... personal reasons." Donavan replied with a slight wince.

"Personal reasons?" She inquired.

"Yea, some things never really worked out in my life, and I came here to fix them." Donavan replied evasively.

"Well, whatever issues brought you here, I hope that you can resolve them." She thoughtfully comforted him.

"I appreciate that Anna, you have no idea how much." He whispered.

They walked in silence for a few moments before comming to the arena entrance.

They entered into the arena, noticing that many of the exams were already beginning. Many of the Duels were impressing, however Donavan seemed more interested in Anna. Only the intercom could break his interest.

'She is so beautiful,' Donavan thought. 'I hope she passes her entrance exam so that I can get to know her better. Although, I haven't passed my exam yet, there is little need to fret. There is no way that I will lose, I can't lose.'

"Anna Smith, please report to exam platform C." The intercom blared.

"Well, that's me, I should probably be going over there," She said as she walked off.

"Ok, I hope to see you at Duel Academy!" Donavan responded hopefully.

The intercom once again blared, "Donavan Car, please report to exam platform D."

"It is time," Donavan thought as he slowly walked towards the platform.

Anna heard the intercom and paused. "Donavan Car?" She murmured amazed.

I have read many of your fanfics and responded with my truthful insights, I would like the same from you, if you like the story or not up to date.

Yes, I know this was very short / but I had to shorten it to add content for the next chapter

Next Chapter- The exams begin, and what is Anna's surprising revelation concerning Donavan's last name?


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries of Dimensions Chapter II

Anna walked slowly towards the dueling platform; she was still shocked from hearing Donavan's last name. 'Could this be the same Donavan Car?' She wondered.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the exam instructor. "Miss Smith, I presume?" A man that looked to be in his mid twenties asked.

"Yes sir," Anna replied, still dazed. 'I have to concentrate on what I have to do now, I can ask Donavan about it later,' she realized. Anna immediately perked up, and was ready for her exam.

"Well then, nice to meet you. My name is Wilson Joy, and I will be giving you your exam. This year, the professors will not be giving the dueling exams. Instead, they have entrusted senior Obelisk Blue students to give the exams using various deck types." Wilson informed her. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"I will start things off then!" Anna confidently informed him with a smile on her face. 'Excellent,' she thought. "I will start things off by playing my Marauding Captain in attack mode! Then, using his special ability, I will special summon Command Knight in attack mode! Finally, I will set one card and end my turn," She concluded.

Wilson looked at these two formidable warriors with no fear. One, a captain decked out in armor, ready to lead his army to victory. The other was a valiant knight in red armor, willing to boost the power of those around her.

"Impressive," Wilson admitted. "But not good enough to win!" First I will play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next, I will play Nobleman of Extermination! This not only allows me to destroy your facedown trap, but if any copies of the card are in either of our decks, they are all sent to the graveyard!" He informed Anna.

A knight emerged onto the playing field, stabbing straight down into Anna's Dust Tornado. Then two other copies from Anna's deck appear and go straight to the graveyard.

"Next, I will play Lightening Vortex; by discarding my Ceasefire from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters." Wilson calmly explained. "I will follow up by setting a monster, activating Wave-Motion Cannon, and setting two facedown cards." He ended.

'He made a very strong move, but he has no cards left in his hand. This one card is enough to clear most of his field.' Anna thought. "I will play Heavy Storm," She decided. "This lets me destroy all of your magic and trap cards on the field.

A hurricane like storm attempted to sweep Wilson's magic and trap cards away. Then, one of the cards was activated, and calmed the storm.

"I knew you would try that, so I'm going to play my Solemn Judgment trap card! This allows me to pay half of my life points to negate any card effect. Say good-bye to Heavy Storm!" Wilson replied triumphantly.

"But, that was supposed to win me the duel!" Anna pouted. "Oh well, I think I'll just summon my second Command Knight and attack your facedown monster!"

Another red knight rose to the field, and it charged straight into the unknown danger.

"Not so fast, I will activate Gravity Bind. All of your monsters with four stars or higher can't attack as long as it remains on the field; this duel is over!" Wilson chuckled. 'There is no way I can lose this game.'

"There is no way you will win this; I have too much on the line. You are going down!" Anna said sternly as she threw her hair back.

Donavan walked towards Duel Platform D with high hopes, not only for his exam, but for afterwards. 'Maybe, while recovering what I lost, I can gain more than that,' he hoped.

"Are you Donavan Car?" The examiner asked.

"Yup, are you my examiner? Prepare to lose, there is now way you can beat me," Donavan told the examiner.

"Mighty cocky aren't we? Well, you are lucky kid. You have been randomly selected to take a special entrance exam. It is very simple, if you win, you will be placed in Obelisk Blue. However, lose, and you will never make it to the Academy. I am Vince King, the top of the senior Obelisk Blue class. I have been given the privilege to test you with the deck of one of the greatest students ever to attend Duelist Academy." Vince informed Donavan.

"Hmm, I guess to be the best, I will have to take down the best," Donavan dryly stated.

The competitors bring out their Duel Disks and prepare for what would become a surprising duel.

A stern look finds its way onto Donavan's face, a complete transition from when he was talking to Anna. He is ready for this, and nothing will stop him.

"I'll let you go first; you will need the head start," Vince said jokingly.

However, Donavan didn't take this as a joke. "I think you will find differently soon enough," Donavan harshly said. "I will play a monster in defense mode, and set a facedown," he concluded.

"With all of your talk, I figured the opening move would have been much more impressive. I guess it is time for me to heat things up!" Vince said enthusiastically.

Vince took one look at his opening hand, and a sly grin spread across his face.

"Kid, you have no chance. I will play polymerization on two of my Cyber Dragons to form Cyber Twin Dragon! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his monster now!" Vince demanded.

Everyone watching looked on in amazement as they finally realized whose deck was being used. Seeing this familiar machine, nobody believed Donavan had a chance.

The twin-headed, mechanical, dragon tore straight through what became a small, purple train.

"I knew you would fall for it, since you destroyed my Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive, I get to draw one card." Donavan said in a demeaning tone.

Donavan looked at the card and laughed.

"You must not know the effect of Cyber Twin Dragon to be laughing like that," Vince scoffed.

"Oh, I am perfectly aware of his effect; however, I also know that I will win." Donavan replied not caring what Vince had to say.

Cyber Twin Dragon forwarded for the second attack, and Donavan's life point gauge dropped to 1200. Gasps from the crowed erupted until the room fell silent.

"This duel is almost over; I will set a facedown and end my turn," Vince said.

"I agree with you, this duel is almost over. At your end phase, I will activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown.

A cyclone came forward and swept away Vince's Limiter Removal.

"Planning a quick win, eh? Well, it won't be that easy. I will special summon my own cyber dragon, and attack you!" Donavan declared.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you that ignorant? My Cyber Twin has 700 more attack points than your single dragon!" Vince asked shocked.

Just as Cyber Dragon nearly reached its twin-headed brethren, it became visibly stronger.

"I activate my own Limiter Removal from hand! As you should know, it doubles Cyber Dragon's attack until the end of the turn. Say good-bye to Cyber Twin!" Donavan exclaimed.

Cyber Dragon clearly overpowered its adversary, and Cyber Twin was destroyed.

"This isn't over Donavan!" Vince yelled as his life points dropped to 2600. 'I can't lose to a scrub that hasn't even made it into the Academy! My reputation would be ruined, especially since I'm using a famous deck!' Vince realized.

"I'll set a monster and a facedown, ending my turn." Donavan replied ignoring Vince's statement.

As Donavan's turn ended, Cyber Dragon burst into a thousand pieces.

"I'm forced to end my turn," Anna admitted with a sigh

"Well then, prepare for a good bit of damage!" Wilson replied. "I will draw, and my Wave-Motion Cannon gains a counter." Wilson informed Anna.

One of the dots on the enormous cannon gleamed green as Wilson entered his stand-bye phase. Once Wilson glanced at the card he drew, he wished he didn't have gravity bind on the field.

"First, I will flip my stealth bird, causing you to lose 1000 life points. Then, I will sacrifice it to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch. For its effect, you lose a card from your hand!" Wilson yelled.

"No, you hit my Freed the Matchless General!" Anna complained half-heartedly

A large figure, that looked like it had come from Hell, rose to the field and blew a magnificent flame at Anna's life points. Anna groaned as her life points dropped to 2500.

"Why did I lose an extra 500 life points?" Anna asked amazed.

"It is simple," Wilson replied. "Whenever a monster is targeted by Thestalos' effect, you take damage equal to the level of the targeted monster. However, thanks to my Gravity Bind, I'll have to end my turn."

"It just so happens that I have a monster that can get under Gravity Bind. I summon another Marauding Captain." Anna smoothly told her opponent.

A familiar warrior rose beside its comrade. As he noticed the towering monarch opposing him, he was taken aback.

"It isn't like it will matter, you captain still has 800 attack points less than Thestalos," The intrigued examiner explained.

"Correct, however, you fail to realize that Thestalos has a low defense. I activated Book of Moon to flip Thestalos down into defense mode. Now, my captain will annihilate your monarch!" Anna ordered.

The once towering king of fire fell to a lowly captain as dual swords sliced it apart.

"And with that, my turn ends," Anna said with a wink.

A concerned Wilson drew his card and smiled. After he drew, another counter was lit green.

"You know, unless you can destroy me next turn, Wave-Motion Cannon will deplete the rest of your life points," Wilson commented. "I will activate the magic card dark hole, and use it to destroy your Marauding Captain."

A black hole appeared and swallowed Marauding Captain and Command Knight like they never existed.

"I will now end my turn, but if you don't get a level three or lower monster with at least 2000 attack points, its over." Wilson declared.

'Well then, it all depends on what I draw here. If I get what I need, I go to the Academy to fulfill my dreams. If not...' Anna thought.

"Wilson you were wrong, I don't need a monster with 2000 attack points to beat you! This should be enough. Mataza the Zapper will finish you off!" Anna told the surprised Wilson.

A samurai in dark armor drew a sword and charged in at Wilson's life points. The life point count now became Anna-2500 and Wilson 700.

"Hah! I thought you said you were going to win, but I guess not." Wilson smirked obnoxiously.

"For an Obelisk, you sure don't know your card effects. Mataza is allowed to attack twice in the same battle phase! Now Mataza, finish this duel!" Anna ordered triumphantly.

The samurai ended the match in one final stroke of its sword.

"That was a great duel Anna, welcome to the Academy," Wilson said sincerely as his life points dropped to zero.

After a moment of satisfaction, Anna remembered about Donavan. She ran off to Dueling Platform D.

"Game over kid," Vince smirked after he drew his card. "I will special summon Cyber Dragon, normal summon Proto Cyber Dragon, and activate Power Bond to form another Cyber Twin Dragon. The only difference is that this one will have double the attack points of the last!"

Another twin-headed machine appeared this one stronger than the last. Donavan simply smiled at the situation.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his facedown monster, and attack again to end this duel!" Vince exclaimed.

"This duel is over! I will activate my face down Waboku, diminishing all damage I would have otherwise taken this turn! Of course, that's not all; since you activated Power Bond you will take 2800 life point damage direct at the end of the turn. Therefore, you lose the duel." Donavan said claiming victory.

A priest appeared onto the field, absorbing all of the damage.Vince searched frantically for some way out of this, but there was nothing he could do.

"I…I, there's nothing I can do," he whispered. "I'm forced to end my turn…" he concluded slowly.

At this, Vince's life points dropped to zero. The crowed was shocked into silence for a brief moment, and then went erupted with cheers. Many began to laugh at such a humiliating finish. This kid clearly outplayed the best student at Duelist Academy.

Vince walked away quickly to avoid the humiliation of losing. 'How could I lose to some scrub? I was humiliated in front of everyone, and I have lost much of the respect I have worked for. I hate this new student; I hate him with a passion. One day, I will repay him the humiliation two-fold.' Vince promised himself.

Anna arrived at Donavan's duel just at the conclusion. 'Using Waboku to stop Vince's assault was simply amazing,' she thought. Then she remembered that she had a few questions for Donavan. "Donavan, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure," Donavan replied as he ran off towards Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries of Dimensions Chapter III

Monsters are everywhere; cheers erupt from stands, the young begin to realize their dreams. Excitement fills the air. Yet, two walk by, not noticing any of it as they exit the building.

'How do I talk about this?' Anna thought. 'I guess I have to open up to him.'

"So, what's up?" Donavan inquired. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Anna exhaled a prolonged breath as the wind blew through her hair. She appeared to be struggling with what she should say.

"Donavan, I couldn't help but overhearing that your last name is Car. That normally wouldn't be that amazing, except….." Anna stuttered.

Donavan's eyes widened as he realized that Anna knew the importance of his name. 'Why does she remember, when everyone else has forgotten?' he wondered.

/flashback 10 years prior

_Reporters surrounded the Car estate in Honolulu, Hawaii to cover one of the most mysterious events in history had just occurred. A young boy looked on in tears from the beach as the waves crashed onto the sand. _

"_Earlier today, famous scientist Kozaky Car was found dead in his laboratory after an eerie noise erupted from it. Further more, his eldest son Arshal, who was working with him, seems to have disappeared." A reporter stated._

_The reporter moves inside of the house, into the laboratory. The young boy follows along, wishing to hear what the reporter has to say. Inside the lab, glass is shattered across the floor, tables are turned over, and the corpse of one of the greatest scientific minds was motionless. _

"_This is Dr. Car's laboratory, and apparently, something went wrong in an experiment. Dr. Car lies here dead and we have yet to find out why. The only wound found on his body is a slit in his neck, filled with traces of unknown white particles. Medical examiners have analyzed this particle, and it is nothing like anything they have ever seen before. More mysterious than the strange death of Dr. Car, is the disappearance of his son Arshal. There has been nothing to indicate his whereabouts, or his fate." The reporter continued._

_The boy began to cry uncontrollably, as he walked towards his father's body. The reporter noticed and brought him before the camera._

"_This is Dr. Car's youngest son, Donavan. His mother died in childbirth with him six years ago, and now his father has died in this manner. He will remain here under the care of his butler until his uncle can take him to live with him in Texas." The reporter stated. "Donavan, is there anything you would like to say?" The reporter inquired._

"_Where is Arshal?" was the only thing the young boy could bring himself to mutter through his sobs._

"_I… really don't know," The reporter replied. "However, many of the greatest scientists in the world are investigating the circumstances of this event, and everything should be uncovered shortly." He continued._

_Donavan slowly walked away from the camera and into a corner. He picked up a toy train, a present from his father only a week prior._

"_While the loss of a great man is a terrible thing in itself, the loss of his knowledge is far worse. A month ago, Dr. Car successfully founded a cure for cancer while at his major lab in Houston, Texas. He returned here to copy it, without releasing how he did it. Nobody knows the contents of the cure, as he didn't tell anyone, except for Arshal. If Arshal is found, so will the cure. As for Arshal, he seems to be just as brilliant as his father, as he is scheduled to enroll at Harvard for his freshman year at the age of fifteen. Until he is found, let's all pray for the wellbeing of Donavan, as well as for those who were to receive this cure. With the death of Dr. Car, the ownership of Car Labs goes to Arshal. However, until Arshal is found, ownership will go to Alex Brant, Vice President of Car Labs. The reporter finally concluded. _

_Everyone left the estate, well, almost everyone. Donavan remained in the corner of his father's lab, mourning the loss of his father, and wishing his brother was there to comfort him. Not only had he lost his father and brother, but also his best friend. _

"_Arshal…" Donavan whispered to himself, hoping for his older brother to appear out of nowhere._

_Donavan then noticed a gleaming white sword at his side. Intrigued, he picked it up._

'_What is this?' he thought to himself._

_As soon as he picked up the sword however, it crumpled into dust. _

_/end flashback._

"Donavan, are you okay?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donavan responded.

"So, are you the Donavan Car, whose father found the cure for cancer?" Anna inquired.

"Yea, that's me," Donavan replied slowly.

"I heard about what happened to you, and I'm deeply sorry." Anna told him.

"Why do you still remember this, while the rest of the world seems to have forgotten?" Donavan asked, amazed that she knew.

"I remember, because my mother died of cancer. She was one of the first patients that was going to receive the cure your father had produced." Anna revealed to him sorrowfully.

At this, a tear begins to form in Anna's beautiful blue eyes. Seeing this, Donavan walks over to her and wraps his arm around her.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered. "But my father's death drastically changed my life as well. I was forced to live without my family, and my best friend. Since my brother was never found, Car Labs remained in the hands of Alex Brant. He won't hand over Car Labs to me unless I can obtain my father's former title." Donavan informed Anna of his situation.

"You see, before my father became a famous scientist, he was a champion duelist. He was the best of his class in the first year of this academy's existence. Brant will not even give me the chance to take over Car Labs until I have done two things. The first is why I am here, to become the best at this school. The second is nearly impossible. I have to rediscover the cure for cancer that my father had found. The only other person that knew of it was my brother… and he hasn't been seen in ten years. If by some chance I can accomplish these tasks, I will finally be able to take over my father's company." Donavan opened up.

"But worst of all, losing Arshal was the hardest thing I have ever been through. We were really close; he was a better friend than anyone I have ever met. Losing him was worse than losing a family member; it was losing a brother, as well as a friend at once."

'Wow, I thought I had it hard with only losing my mother…' Anna cursed herself for not realizing the pain Donavan must have been through. 'Not only did he lose his family, but he lost everything he owned as well.'

"Donavan, I'm sorry about what happened to you," she told him, trying to comfort him.

Donavan's mood visibly brightened at this.

"Don't be, and I'm sorry that the cure was lost." Donavan commented. "But at least now, we both have someone to relate to."

"That is definitely a good thing," Anna said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, how about we go back in and watch the rest of the entrance exams?" Donavan invited.

"Sounds like a great idea," Anna accepted happily.

The two walked in silence back into the building. By the time they returned, only one exam was still in progress.

'It is a small world after all…' Donavan humored.

"Joe, this is over, better luck next year!" Ryan, one of the dueling proctors laughed.

Donavan quickly viewed the situation. The proctor had four cards in hand, and Dark Necrofear in play. The life points were 2100 for Ryan and 200 for the familiar obnoxious kid. The kid had no cards in hand, or on the field at the end of Ryan's turn.

"Well, I don't think that kid will be bothering us at Duel Academy!" Donavan told Anna with excitement.

Anna laughed at the statement.

Joe drew his card and laughed maniacally.

"You are right; this duel is over, except you lose!" Joe said vociferously. "I'll play Snatch Steal to take control of Dark Necrofear. Next, I'll attack for game!" he yelled.

The demon attacked its master as the game ended.

"Alright, you are accepted into the academy; however, you will be placed in Osiris Red because you only won through luck." Ryan explained.

"Who cares if I'm lucky? I still won!" Joe laughed.

"Damnit, I'm going to get tired of him quickly." Donavan sighed.

Anna just laughed and the two walked off.

This is the first update since early January, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me positive/negative feedback via this thread, or through aim.


	4. Chapter 4

Here are the links to chaps 1-3

http/www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t243079&highlightMysteries+of+Dimensions

http/www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t243495&highlightMysteries+of+Dimensions

http/www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t261554&highlightmysteries+of+dimensions

Well, I apologize for not posting a chapter in such a long time, but school has been demanding. However, during this time I have found time to create many more characters for the fic that will show up (some in this chapter, some in future). I finally have the time to sit down and write since its spring break ;D

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries of Dimensions Chapter IV

"Attention, to all of those who have passed their entrance exams, please report to the docks immediately." A loud intercom erupted into the ears of the duelists.

'Could it possibly any louder?' Donavan wondered as he peered across the room.

"I guess it is time for us to go to the Academy eh?" Donavan asked Anna. He looked over at her and she had a look of excitement on her face.

Anna nodded happily with a smile in response as they walked towards the docks.

As they approached the docks, Donavan noticed many duelists from a variety of backgrounds. The one that interested him the most however, was a boy his age dressed in black leather, with cloth covering half of his face. Anna seemed to notice that Donavan was gazing off.

"What are you staring at?" Anna curiously inquired.

"Look at that guy; I wonder why he's dressed like that?" Donavan responded

"I heard him talking earlier; he said his family was part of a ninja clan or something of the sort." Anna informed.

"Well, that answers my question I guess." Donavan mumbled.

"Everyone please board the ship heading for Duel Academy at this time." The intercom blared.

"That would be us Donavan!" Anna exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!"

"You go on Anna; I think I may stay out here for a little while longer. I'll meet up with you on board the ship." Donavan told her.

"Ok then, see ya later!" Anna said as she trolled off toward the ship.

'Beautiful, yet spirited; I like her.' Donavan thought to himself as he noticed someone approaching.

"Excuse me old chap, are you Donavan Car?" A dark haired male said in a deep British accent.

"Perhaps, depends on who you are." Donavan replied with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I am Arthur Wittinghame. I shall also be attending Duel Academy as one of your classmates. I couldn't help but to notice how you defeated the top duelist in the school in your entrance exam. I must say that I am very impressed." Arthur explained.

'Great, a fan boy.' Donavan thought to himself. "Thanks I guess…" Donavan said nonchalantly.

"Sorry but I must ask, would you mind facing me in a duel?" Arthur asked hopefully

"Not now, the boat will be leaving soon, perhaps later." Donavan said trying to hide his annoyance at the question.

"Alright then, I'll be sure to ask again, cheerio!" Arthur said as he walked off.

'Surely everyone I'll meet won't be annoying.' Donavan thought to himself referring to Joe and Arthur as he walked towards the ship.

Donavan found his assigned room to his liking. It was small, yet cozy. It reminded him of his room so long ago. 'I can crash here for a night.' He thought to himself. He heard a lot of talking coming from the lobby so he decided to go and see what was going on. All of the new students were out there, trading and a few were preparing to duel. Two of them that he recognized were the one he had noticed earlier dressed in ninja like appeal and Arthur.

'This might be worth my time to watch.' Donavan thinking while he looked on interested. 'I am curious to see what the both of them are using. Perhaps one of them will be worth my time?'

"Hey Donavan! What are you doing out here? Are you here to watch the duels? I know I am!" Joe ambushed Donavan with questions.

'Just what I needed.' Donavan thought. 'God, I wish he would have failed the entrance exam; it would have made my time here much more pleasant.'

"So where's Anna? She's really pretty don't ya think?" Joe rambled on.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm trying to watch this duel." Was all Donavan bothered to reply as he walked through the crowd to get a better view.

"Arthur, I accept your challenge!" The ninja-like Hiashi confirmed. "However, if you think you are in for an easy game, you are sorely mistaken."

"To the contrary, I wouldn't want a match less than spectacular." Arthur replied as he slid his deck into his duel disk. "Mind if I start things off?"

"Go right ahead." Hiashi replied.

"Ok then, I'll start by playing my Reinforcement of the Army magic card. With the effect, I will search out Queens Knight. Next, I'll summon Marauding Captain and then special summon Queen's Knight with its ability. You're up mate." Arthur declared.

Hiashi viewed the field, a warrior decked out in medieval armor wielding a pair of swords, and an elegant woman holding a sword in one hand and a red shield in the other before drawing his six cards.

'What is this guy up to?' Hiashi wondered.

"I'll summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to the field in attack mode!" Hiashi proclaimed.

A ninja in white wielding two white daggers appeared poised to attack.

"Since I cannot declare an attack on your Queen's Knight as long as Marauding Captain is on the field, I'll just take it out now! Sasuke, attack Marauding Captain!"

The ninja jumped up, spinning in the air before throwing the daggers into Marauding Captain. Arthur's life points dropped to 3400.

"I will now set a facedown and end with that." Hiashi concluded.

"I must congratulate you on such a great move; however, I am about to take control of this contest." Arthur said proudly after viewing his freshly drawn card. "I'll now summon King's Knight."

A knight with a blonde beard appeared, wearing the same red armor as Queen's Knight. Then, another knight appeared wearing blue armor.

"Since I summoned King's Knight while Queen's Knight was face up on the field, I was allowed to special summon Jack's Knight from my deck." Arthur gloated. "Now Jack's Knight, destroy that Ninja Grandmaster!"

The Knight lunged forward with his long sword and stabbed… straight into a decoy.

"What happened? Why isn't your ninja dead?" Arthur asked frantically.

"Sasuke is still alive because I activated my trap, Ninjitsu Art of Decoy! As long as it is face up on the field, one ninja on my side of the field can't be destroyed through battle! However, I still take damage accordingly." Hiashi explained as his life points dropped to 3900.

Murmurs spread through the crowd at such an interesting technique used by Hiashi.

Hearing these murmurs Arthur concluded annoyed, "With that, I'm forced to set a magic or trap and end my turn."

Hiashi then drew and thought over his options carefully, 'As long as my trap card is out, Sasuke can't be destroyed.' "I will now summon Swift Ninja to the field!"

A short ninja dressed in black leather rose to the field in a confident pose.

**Swift Ninja**

**Dark**

**800/100**

**This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. Remove this card from play during your end phase. At any time during your main phase, you can bring it back to the field.**

"Now, Swift Ninja attack his life points directly, and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke attack his King's Knight!"

Sasuke threw his white daggers into King's Knight, while Swift Ninja's single dagger went right past the knights into Arthur's Chest.

Arthur grunted as his life points dropped to 2300.

"I will set a magic or trap and end my turn while Swift Ninja is removed from play." Hiashi finished.

'I can't get rid of the Grandmaster as long as the decoy is on the field, and I can't destroy that Swift Ninja because it doesn't stay on the field long enough to get to it. Unless I can draw something here, I am in trouble.' Arthur thought. A smile then spread across his face after seeing what he drew.

"Blade Knight come forth! Now I will play Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade on King's Knight raising its attack points by 300. Now Blade Knight's attack power increases up to 2000!" Arthur told Hiashi with a smile spreading across his face.

The knight in white armor visibly became stronger and his blade grew a tad bit longer.

"I now attack with all three of my Knights into your Grandmaster!" Arthur yelled out as all three knights sliced into the decoy as Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke slipped away from the attacks. Hiashi's life points dropped to 3500. "I'll conclude my turn by setting my final card in hand."

"Perfect," Hiashi said viewing the situation. "First, I'll activate that magic card known as Dark Hole, which will destroy all monsters on the field!"

"Not quite," Arthur smugly replied. "I activated the quick-play magic card My Body as a Shield to save my monsters at the cost of 1500 life points. Arthur's life points dropped to 800.

"No matter, you just put me in position to win the game, or did you forget about Swift Ninja who will return to me now!" Hiashi laughed. "Swift Ninja finish him off now!"

"Did you really think I would leave myself open like that? I activated Sakuretsu Armor!" Arthur countered.

The Ninja threw his dagger at Arthur, only to be repelled and destroyed.

'Ugh, my overconfidence cost me there, oh well; I still have control of the duel.' Hiashi thought. "I'll activate the magic card known as Fuhma Shuriken and equip Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke with it raising his attack by 700 and set a facedown." Hiashi concluded. 'Of course, that's not all it does.'

"I'll now draw and take control of this duel!" Arthur predicted. 'I….I got it, the one monster that could help me.' "I will now sacrifice all three of my knights to summon the one and only, Gilford the Lightning! And it will now destroy all monsters on your side of the field, which at this time is only the Grandmaster."

A ripped warrior appeared and cast a bolt of lightning down on Hiashi's side of the field destroying Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. Once the dust cleared, however, two star-shaped shuriken were thrown at Arthur.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked amazed watching his life points dropped to 100.

"The effect of my Fuhma Shuriken deals 700 damage to your life points when it is destroyed." Hiashi explained with a grin on his face."

"Oh well, Gilford, attack him directly!" Arthur ordered.

The warrior growled as a bolt of lightning erupted from his sword heading straight at Hiashi, decreasing his life points to 700.

"I now end my turn," Arthur said confidently.

'All I need is one ninja, and this duel is mine.' Hiashi thought as he drew his card. Hiashi then smiled. "I summon Armed Ninja in attack mode and end my turn!"

"What are you doing? Is this a joke, you have just lost yourself the duel!" Arthur laughed as he drew. "Gilford attack Armed Ninja for game!"

Once again, the sword erupted into a bolt of lightning heading straight at Armed Ninja.

"You were right Arthur; this duel is over, except I just won! I activated my facedown Poisonous Shuriken! This card negates any battle damage I would take when a Ninja is involved and deals 1000 damage to you!"

**Poisonous Shuriken**

**Quick play Spell**

**This card can only be activated when you control a monster with "Ninja" in its name. When a "Ninja" monster is involved in battle you can send this card to the graveyard to negate any damage taken and deal 1000 damage to your opponent's life points.**

Arthur smiled with resignation as the shuriken dealt the remaining 100 damage to his life points.

"Congratulations Hiashi that was a great duel mate!" Arthur said sincerely.

"One hard fought at that," Hiashi concluded before walking off.

'I was right, that Hiashi fellow really does have potential. I'll need to watch out for him.' Donavan thought as he headed off towards his room.

Donavan glanced at his watch, it was already 11 pm. He decided to go to sleep and be prepared to move into his dormitory in Obelisk Blue the following day. However, he could not sleep as too many things were on his mind. For one, he wondered about Anna, and how often he would be able to see her once they were on the island. He hoped they would see each other often, as she was by far the most interesting person he had met so far.

'It's interesting how events from my past can catch up to me.' He mused while thinking of Anna and her mother.

'Hopefully they will turn out for the better, and not the worse,' He prayed as he fell off into his dreams.


End file.
